buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Anniversary
Angel and the Host team up to search for a college physicist, named Gene, whom they fear will cause the end of the world. Gene however is trying to form a new time freezing machine to stop time in order to impress his girlfriend Denise, while Gene unknowingly has help from two apocalypse-loving Lubber demons hoping to use his machine to bring about the end of the world. Meanwhile, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn finally open their new detective agency where Virginia Bryce helps them by landing them their first client to help jump start their business. Synopsis Wesley and Cordelia, cleaning up their new office, discuss their future as investigators without Angel and most likely without enough clients to keep their business running for long. At the hotel, Angel awakes to the sounds of the Host singing "The Star Spangled Banner" down in the lobby. He tells Angel the story of a guy who came to sing at Caritas and when reading the man's aura, the host realized the world would be ending. The Host came to Angel for help because Angel is a champion. The man singing at the bar, a physicist named Gene Rainy, works on a formula to stop time. His girlfriend, Denise, visits him and they talk of their plans for their first anniversary. Angel and the Host check out karaoke bars to find Gene. After an unsuccessful attempt to test his formula, Gene leaves his work area and two Lubber demons emerge from the shadows to alter the formula Gene has been working on. Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia mope about their job troubles but Virginia stops by with food, champagne, and a case they can take to earn a lot of money. Gene is successful with the initial test of his equipment. Angel and the Host check out yearbooks at the college library for the name of their depressed mystery man. Denise confesses to her friend that she has to break up with Gene because things aren't working out. Gene overhears this and returns to the lab, dejected. While getting directions to Gene and the physics lab, Angel is attacked by the Lubber demons. Finally, at the physics lab, it's discovered that Gene is gone and so is his equipment. He has plans to freeze time during a moment of love between him and Denise. Angel confesses his many problems to the Host as they rush to stop Gene before he stops everything. Gunn kills the demon that he and the others were hired to protect a rich family from. Wesley discovers the real truth behind the murder, that one of the family hired the demon to kill one of the men and gain control of the family money. Angel and the Host take care of several Lubber demons who tried to stand in the way, then rush to stop Gene before it's too late. Gene freezes Denise and himself in a moment of passion, but Angel is able to get past several more Lubber demons then stop the machine and undo the whole process. Gene later confesses he didn't know the overall effects of his actions; he just didn't want to lose his love. At their new office, Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn party in celebration of their success with several friends until a man shows up in need of their services. "Which one of you is Angel?" he asks. "It's just a name." says Wesley. Cast Main cast *David Boreanaz as Angel *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia *Alexis Denisof as Wesley *J. August Richards as Gunn Guest stars *Andy Hallett as The Host *Brigid Brannagh as Virginia Bryce *Matt Champagne as Gene Rainey *Darby Stanchfield as Denise *Mike Hagerty as Bartender Co-stars *Victoria L. Kelleher as Val *Danny LaCava as Mike *Eric Lange as Lubber #1 *Geremy Dingle as Student Clerk *Michael Faulkner as Guy on Stage *Norma Michaels as Aunt Helen *Frank Novak as Curmudgeonly Father *Al LeBrun as Man *Bob Jesser as Torto Demon Category:Angel episodes